darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors/Quotes
Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors was released in arcades in 1994. The Japanese version of the game, Vampire: The Night Warriors had numerous quotes for each character while it's English counterpart only had one quote for each character. Translations of the Japanese quotes were published in Darkstalkers: Graphic File. Western win quotes Translated Japanese quotes Anakaris *"A curse upon you!" *"All illusions must be dismissed." *"Am I difficult to understand? My apologies." *"Be not a fool. There can only be one pharaoh." *"Defeated soul, kneel before your god. I am the great Pharaoh Anakaris." *"Defy not your lord and ruler." *"Evil...Destruction...Devastation...Death." *"Fool! Leave my sight." *"I am the pharaoh! I am god! I am supreme! I am invincible!" *"Infidel! Fall into the eternal darkness." *"It is the will of God. To the victor goes the glory, and the defeated there is only despair." *"Learn the limits of your abilities. You cannot defeat a god." *"Only my honor as pharaoh, I cannot allow you to win." *"Praise me loudly." *"Show some respect! You find yourself before a pharaoh!" *"Those who do not believe in the powers of eternity shall answer to me." *"What is a pharaoh, you ask? The power of eternity." *"Who are you? Show your true self." Bishamon *I will cut you up! I wcut you up!! *Ha ha ha! They have fallen to my blade! *Ah!! Victory is mine!! *Rise! To heaven!! *Blood! You weak, pathetic fool! Let me cut you again!! *You stubborn fool! You shall be yet another spot of rust on my blade! *Heh heh heh... I can hear the cries of your soul! *Ah! How I love the sticky sensation of blood!! *Stand and deliver!! I shall cut you down! *I have seen past your attacks. What a dull blade you are. *Even a child can swing a blade around. You do not deserve your weapon. *The cutting of the blade! The gushing of the blood! Ha ha ha! The thrust of the sword! The rending of the flesh! ha ha ha ha ha!! *I am "Hannya"! The cursed armor that encases this man called Bishamon! *What's the matter...?Do I scare you? Are you paralyzed with fear? *Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! *None can fight the curse I carry! This fool is doomed to be my thrall for the rest of his life!! *Ha ha ha! I enjoy seeing your face twist in unbearable pain! It's still not enough... I need more blood!! Demitri Maximoff *"Can you feel it? It is like a wave of shadow engulfing everything!" *"Carve this lesson into your body well... there can only be one victor. Me." *"Do you even need to ask who is superior?" *"Ha ha. Forgive me. It's just that I find you so amusing." *"Ha ha. That was thoroughly enjoyable. A little danger every now and then is not a bad thing." *"Hmph. "Defeat" does not suit me." *"If you hope to defeat me, you must put your life on the line. That is just proper manners." *"I had a nice time, though a little unsatisfying." *"I wish I could play with you a little longer. Unfortunately, I am a very busy man." *"It is over. You shall have an eternity in hell to regret your actions." *"My first battle in a century, and this is all you can give me?" *"This is my true strength. You would do well to remember it." *"Tonight, I shall make a toast with your blood." *"Quite the luck you had on your side... it made for an entertaining evening. Ha ha." *"Why don't you give up? Surely you are getting tired of embarrassing yourself by now?" *"You made a fine opponent. I honor your effort." Felicia * "My claws have been growing so quickly lately... Let me use your body as a scratching post, okay? ♥" * "What's this called again? 'An easy victory'? It feels so good!!" * "What? It's over already? Aw... I was just starting to have fun." * "I thought I was taking it pretty easy on you... I guess I'm just too strong. Sorry. ♥" * "I hate you! Nyah nyah!!" * "I won this time, so I guess it's okay... but I never want to play with you again!" * "I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose for a second there." * "Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault you lost!" * "You look just like me. How strange." * "Don't worry. Just give them a good licking and your wounds will heal quickly. See...?" (lick) * "Hey, can I just say one thing? Your face looks all funny now! Heehee!" * "Oh, now, stop messing with me!" * "Sorry, did that hurt? That's what you get for being so reckless." * "Claws are a woman's best friend." * "Too bad, so sad. I win!" * "Victory is like catnip... it makes me all tingly!" * "If you were a little stronger, maybe we could be friends." * "Even cats need to know a little martial arts these days." Jon Talbain * "No one can stop me... no one!" * "Put your all into fights. That is how I do things!" * "To be frank, I have no time to waste on slowpokes!" * "I have no desire to toy with you any further... get lost!" * "You're pretty skilled. I better get back to my training." * "Hey, that's enough... no need to be a poor sport about it." * "I see there's a lot more to this world yet. I didn't expect to run into someone who would make me work so hard." * "Ah, al dente... just the way I like it. The blood sauce wasn't too bad, either." * "Come back when you've trained a little more.Of course, I will be even stronger by then!" * "Are your fangs props or something!? Pathetic!" * "Savor the taste of defeat!" * "Your options are simple... I can tear you to pieces, or you can run away with your tail between your legs!!" * "Are you still unable to exceed your own limitations!?" * "No one can stand up to my fangs!!" * "The moon is slowly driving me insane! It tells me to 'tear everything apart!' " * "My name is Jon Talbain... the werewolf warrior who is faster than the wind." * "Maybe you should give up now. There's no way you can beat me. Not in a hundred years." * "Discretion is the better part of valor... and you don't even have that." Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) *"As if I could afford to die even more, baby!!" *"Did my performance make you weak in the knees? It's okay just soak it in!" *"Did you actually think you could win? He he he. You are a fool!" *"Have you been putting yourself on a crash diet? You're looking a little pale! Ha ha ha!!" *"Ha ha ha!! I like that look on your face right now. It really suits you!" *"How about a duet some time? Of course, I'd be singing the main part!!" *"'A rotting zombie is still a zombie,' as they say! Ha ha ha!!" *"I am the Emperor Zabel Zarock! No one stands a chance against me!!" *"I have no words of pity for you, but I still say this: 'Eat that!' Ha ha ha!!" *"I'll take your silence as an indication of your awe. Sorry, but I don't give out autographs." *"I've actually come to like you quit a bit. You feel so good when I'm cutting you up!" *"I've had enough. I feel like I'm hitting my own face here." *"Let my shouts drive you crazy, baby!!" *"The gates to hell are right in front of you, baby!!" *"There's not enough room in this word for two Zabel Zarock's." *"This is The End!!!" *"What are you, a heckler? Ha ha ha!!" *"What was the proverb? 'Spend 3 years underground?' Ha ha ha!!" Morrigan Aensland *"Ahh, this thrill! There's nothing like a near-defeat to get me going." *"Arouse me some more, won't you? I want this to be a night I won't forget!" *"Don't be so scared. It only hurts a little... then you'll just feel like you're falling into darkness." *"I know... I'm just as beautiful when I fight. Try not to admire me while we're fighting, though... it doesn't make for much of a challenge." *"I feel quite satisfied now. Thank you." *"I want to steal you away... all of you." *"Look at what you did to my face! Did you really think you could get away with this? It's no surprise you were defeated." *"Mmm... That feels so good. I can feel your life energies filling me..." *"Oh, you'll get me some day, huh? What a lame thing to say." *"Teehee... You're so cute. Did you really think you had a chance?" *"There is no escape... Receive my kiss of death." *"What's the matter? You can have your way with me, you know... that is, if you can handle me." *"We should meet again tonight... in your dreams." *"You're boring me. I'm going home." *"You're so cute. I love how you get all worked up." *"You're trying too hard. Come back when you've outgrown your diapers!" Victor von Gerdenheim *"Are you... my little brother?" *"Do you...hurt?" *"Do you know the professor? He is a great man." *"I am a "human construct"... I am the strongest man in the world" *"I am you...and you are me...I'm confused." *"I don't try this hard all the time..you are pretty strong." *"I know about you...you are a "fake," right?" *"I missed breakfast this morning.. I'm hungry. You look yummy." *"My punch is like 10 of yours. That is why I will note lose." *"No matter how you think about it, I'm the strongest." *"Professor...I am strong. The strongest in the world." *"That last punch was scary." *"The professor made me strong. That's why I win." *"The professor will note say nice things to me anymore. I am sad." *"Yep, I'm the strongest." *"You're like me. But I still wont." *"You're weak. But don't be sad. I'm just too strong." *"What does it feel like?" *"Will you remember my name now?" Category:Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors Category:Character quotes